The northern light
by cavernous-space
Summary: Norway and Denmark are young, Denmark drags Norway out in the forest a winter night to show him something. First kiss .. very cheezy and fluffy. Oneshot


First fic here!  
So yea :3 I won't bother you with 3 meters of Author Notes, so let's go!  
DISCLAIMER: Do not own, do not make money from this, likes to eat children with on fridays.

_**-Nordlyset-**_

"What's are you dragging me out for? It's freezing!" he scowls, as he's being dragged by the hand further into the wintery landscape, surrounding his home.  
"What's wrong, Nor? Scared of a little snow?" The one doing the dragging grins, as he turns his head to face the slightly younger boy.  
"You know I'm not, but it's going to get dark soon and you don't know these forests!"  
The other just sniggers, and keeps on walking.  
The younger one, Norway is his name, knows he could easily free himself from Denmark, the others, light grip and run back home.  
But he won't.  
He doesn't really mind being with Denmark, he's very funny and always very happy, and Norway somehow feel a little braver when he's with him.

They're both young. Young, but still somewhat experienced. At least when it comes to surviving during a cold winter or how to walk on ice without falling for every third step you take.  
It's because they grew up here, and they consider the cold and the snow as much of a part of themselves as their blond hair and blue eyes.

But still, it doesn't hurt to be careful.  
And Norway knows that very well, Denmark does too, but he ignores it.  
Norway is also aware that this forest is unfamiliar to the Dane. Norway has been here himself, many times. But never after dark, so in a way, the forest is unfamiliar to him too.  
He never goes out after dark. And there's a reason for that.  
She comes out after dark, and when she's there to decorate the sky, you better get inside as fast as you can.

But when he finds his small hand in the other boys larger one, he doesn't fear her anymore.  
It's foolish, but that's the effect Denmark has on him.

"All right, I'll tell you!" Denmark says, as he finally stops.  
They're pretty deep into the forest. Not lost yet, though, because their footsteps are buried deep in the snow behind them, and it's easy to see which way to go – The snow is piled up on the same side on all the trees.  
Norway looks at Denmark with big eyes.  
At this age, his eyes were round, big and filled with an ever thirsty swamp of curiosity. His mouth would often open into a wide smile and he'd be easily amazed.  
Much unlike the person he was to become as Denmark him and Sweden grew up.  
"I'm going to fight her!" Denmark says, his eyes are shining with excitement.  
Norway frowns for a second "With what? Your axe is at home, you don't have much of a chance with a weapon, but without one you're definitely doomed!"  
Denmark nods seriously, then his expression once again turns into a grin. "I'll fight her with my spirit! I'll show her that I'm the strongest boy in the north!"  
Norway shakes his head lightly, but his eyes are now too, shining with excitement.  
" Do you think she'll come tonight?" He asks, looking up at the clear, purple sky.  
Denmark proceeds to look up as well "Yes, definitely! If only the clouds would go away"  
And his prayers were not spoken to deaf ears. As the boys walked further into the forest, this time side by side, the sky slowly emptied itself, and got ready for a star filled, clear and frosty night.  
"I can see my breath" Norway giggles, as he watches the frost from his mouth rise to the heavens when he speaks. Denmark laughs softly too, and breaths in and out quickly, filling his lungs with icy air.  
It hurts a little, but it also freshen him up.  
Norway copies him, and ends up coughing a little.  
It causes both of them to laugh.

They're in a clearing now and they have a perfect view of the night sky.  
"I bet she'll be here any second now!" Denmark states, his eyes fixed on the stars.  
Norway says nothing, only nods. He was letting himself get caught by the rush earlier, now he's scared again. Denmark notices and grabs his hand, not taking his eyes from the small pearls of light, decorating the black layer above them.  
Once again, Norway feels braver. But not brave enough to let go, and not brave enough to fight her.

He thinks he knows why Denmark wants to fight her so bad. It's because she ignores him.  
Almost every night, she would visit Norway, but never Denmark. He's probably angry, so he needs to fight her, because that way he can tell himself she doesn't dare coming to his house out of fear.

Even though she scares Norway, he still likes her. She's amazingly beautiful, as she dances slowly, letting her colorful cape softly brush over the night sky.  
"I see her!" Denmark suddenly says. His voice is weaker than expected, and he notices it too.  
" HEY YOU!" He tries again, as she approaches them, dancing slowly, embracing the stars with her seetrough veil.  
" I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Denmark roars again, this time it's stronger and more like himself. Norway on the other hand, is frozen to the ground, he dare not move out of fear and amazement.  
He's seen her dance so many times from his window, but up close, out in her time of the night, she looks more stunning than ever.  
'polaris' he mumbles softly.  
If he dared, he'd reach out to touch her.  
Denmark doesn't take his eyes from her, as he speaks in annoyance, but at the same time relief "she's not replying…"

He breaks his gaze, and looks over at Norway, who still isn't moving. "Are you ok, Nor?" His tone is now worried. Norway doesn't reply, but stares into Denmarks eyes.  
He's scared, terrified.  
Denmark wants to do something to comfort him. After all, he was the one who dragged the younger blonde out here in the first place, but also because he has realized he cannot fight her alone. He need Norway to back him up!  
He looks around, as if to check that no one is watching, then he leans over to press his lips against the other boys.  
Norway snaps out, as from a trance and looks at the Dane. "What was that?" he asks, voice not trembling the slightest, as you would expect from someone who was terrified only a few seconds ago. "Something to comfort you" Denmark grins "Do you feel braver now?"  
Norway blushes as he nods, and grips the others hand tighter.  
"Good! Because I think we need to shout at her to get her attention!" Denmark explains.  
Norway nods again, and they agree to shout with all their might at the count of tree.

It was a quiet night; the cold winter landscape seemed to be untouched by humans, except from a pair of small footsteps leading into one of the white forests. But somehow they belonged there, it was as if this night could not have been is it wasn't for those footsteps.  
Suddenly, a scream - no, a roar, pierced the night.  
Not a scream of fear, nor of loss.  
A scream of excitement and childish joy, but also bravery.  
And just like the footprints, it too belonged to this night.

The dancing northern light smiled down upon the two boys, as she kept on dancing to the sound they were making. She listened to the emotions of their roar, and moved along with the laughter that followed.  
It was a most remarkable night, and it would forever stick in the minds of the two boys, and the bravery they both shoved would forever show in the green glow of her moving veil.  
She would look down upon them as they hurried out of the forest and into the warm house, and she would smile as they both crawled into bed and fell asleep holding their hands, just like in the forest.

.. I want to end with a cool endingline here, but I can't come up with one… please forgive me for sucking .__.


End file.
